Eva, and Gene
by Memorable Mandy
Summary: I stared out the window, as my brother, and I drove to our new home. Our aunt was in the passenger seat, since she insisted that my brother drive, since he knew the roads, from his time visiting. Our mother died last year, and our dad, who we called Colonel, was stationed in Germany. Since we couldn't go with him this time, he sent us to move in with our aunt Allison.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing it for you guys. I also hope it makes since to you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: You know I don't own anything...**

* * *

 **Eva, and Gene**

 **Eva's Prospective**

I stared out the window, as my brother, and I drove to our new home. Our aunt was in the passenger seat, since she insisted that my brother drive, since he knew the roads, from his time visiting. Our mother died last year, and our dad, who we called Colonel, was stationed in Germany. Since we couldn't go with him this time, he sent us to move in with our aunt Allison.

"Eva, you, and I will go shopping for some school clothes, what do you say?" My aunt asked, turning in her seat, to face me.

"What about Gene?" I looked at my brother, who was shaking his head violently, he hated shopping.

"He already has clothes, your dad said they went shopping, before he shipped out," She had a sweet smile, "I told him to hold off buying you new clothes, because I wanted to take you shopping, since I don't have any girls of my own."

"I guess it will be nice to have some bras, that aren't too small for me," I smiled at my aunt, she was really easy to get along with.

She suddenly turned, and leaned out the window, when we passed a group of teenagers, "Keith Matthews!"

A boy, who I had only seen in pictures, walked up to us, after my brother pulled over, "Hey mom," he grinned at my brother, "Hey Gene."

My brother grinned. They usually spent every summer together, since they were both boys. I had always been a moms girl, so I always stayed home, where I could be near my mother. That wasn't an option anymore, but my aunt came to visit for a week, whenever she drove my brother home at the end of summer.

Sorry, let me describe myself, and my brother. My name is Eva, as you already figured, mother was a Evea Garner fan, and that's where I got my name. I am also sixteen (twins), I have long wavy caramel hair, green eyes, tan freckled skin, and stood about 5'8. I am pretty creative, when it comes to anything artistic, and know more about cars then my brother.

Gene, was named after Gene Kelley, because mom was really into the classics. Which probably weren't really classics to her, at the time she got into them. He was a minute older, had short caramel hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and wear glasses. He was very protective of me, especially after mom died last year, and found out I slept with a teacher. My brother was into horses, pool, and he loved reading.

"Keith, this is Eva," My aunt introduced.

He smirked, which made me a little nervous, "Hows your teacher?"

I smacked my brother on the back of the head, "Gene, you told him!"

After my moms death, I had kept to myself a lot, eating mostly in My science teachers classroom. He had listened to me, and had made sure I was alright, after I told him about an incident. He was twenty-five, and probably, the most smartest person I knew. We ended up sleeping together one day, after I stayed behind to help him clean some beakers. I made the mistake of telling my brother, who told father, and ended up getting my teacher fired.

"We all make mistakes," My aunt smacked my cousins arm, and turned to me, "Why don't you two hang out with Keith, and I will go home to get dinner started."

Gene, jumped out of the car, and walked over to the other three boys. He probably knew them from his time visiting.

My cousin opened my door for me, with the goofy smirk on his face, "Come on Eva, I'll introduce you to my friends. We were on our way to the DX, to pick Pony's brother up, and then we'll hang out at there house."

My aunt had already driven away, so I couldn't really go anywhere, since I never been here. I stood between my brother, and cousin, as my cousin introduced his friends.

"This is Dally," My cousin started to introduce the other two, but was interrupted.

"Hey TwoBit, you never told me she was a looker," He had an elfish face, blue eyes, and hair so blonde it almost looked white. He didn't wear gel, like my brother, and the other boys did. I almost wanted to brush his hair, it looked so soft. He was wearing a black leather jacket, and looked like someone, who you wouldn't want to mess with.

"Hey that's my sister, leave her alone," My brother warned.

"This is Ponyboy," My cousin continued, and turned his attention to another boy. He had brownish-red hair, greenish-gray eyes, and had long hair, which looked to be gelled back. He rested his hand on the smaller boys shoulder, "This is Johnny."

Johnny was shorter then the others, had jet black hair, a tanned face, with black eyes. His hair was brushed to the side with gel, but fell in his face, since it was long. He didn't really look anyone in the face, and kept his head down.

"I thought we were going to the DX?" My brother asked, looking at Pony.

"Wait, why do they call you TwoBit?" I was looking at my cousin, who smiled even wider, if possible.

"Because I can't seem to keep my Two Bit's to myself, probably why I am always in trouble," He answered, as if it should make since.

"Yeah, call him TwoBit, when we're not at home," My brother started leading me, towards our next destination.

I studied my cousin. He was about six foot, had auburn hair, with side burns, and gray eyes. He always seemed to be smiling.

When we reached the DX, I spotted two boys, talking with a group of giggling girls. They left the group of girls, when they spotted our group coming towards them. They each shook my brothers hand, and then turned to me.

"I am Steve, and you are?" Steve was about my brothers height, had a lean body, brown hair, and brown eyes. I noticed Pony roll his eyes, and realized that the two didn't get along. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and gave me what he thought was a charming smile.

"I'm Eva Johnson, please take your hand off of me," I stepped to the side, causing me to bump into the best looking guy, that I ever seen.

The good looking guy grinned at me, as he took my hand, "I'm Sodapop, you can call me Soda, see you met my brother?" He looked like he belonged in movies, that's how good looking he was. He had silky dark golden hair combed back, dark brown dancing eyes, and a goofy grin which made him all the more hotter.

I nervously tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, and looked down at the ground, after realizing I had been staring, "Yeah, my cousin introduced us already, and my brother talked about you three a lot when he came home. You have an older brother, Darry, right?"

"Yeah," He reached his hand up, tilted my head, so I was staring at him again, "Gene, you never told me you're sister was this cute."

"We should introduce you to Evie, so you wont be stuck with all the guys," My brother was getting annoyed, not liking other guys checking me out, he is a brother after all.

TwoBit was laughing at my brothers expense, probably getting a kick out of the whole situation, "Gene, wouldn't you rather her hang our with out gang, instead of Shepard's, or worse, the Soc."

"Why do all the girls fall for him?" I heard Steve ask.

I just ignored them, when I noticed the help wanted sign in the window, "You're job is hiring?"

"My dad doesn't hire secretary's," Steve commented/

I stared right at him, "I wouldn't think so, he already has you right?"

The others laughed, while Steve just glared, "I know a lot about cars. I could take a whole car apart, and put it back together."

"So can I," I crossed my arms, and gave him a challenging look.

"I'll love to see this," Soda was grinning, which I was trying to ignore.

"Alright, if you could take a part TwoBit's car, and put it back together then you're hired. I'll tell my dad your interested in a job here," Steve reached his hand out, and shook mine.

"Wait a minute, why does she have to destroy my car?" My cousin asked, after realizing we were talking about his vehicle.

"How about Buck's, old jeep. If she could put it back together, he might probably let her keep it, he did win it in a bet," Dally suggested, obviously thinking this was an easy bet,.

"Alright," Steve, and I said in unison.

 **The Curtis House- Two Weeks Later**

"Still can't believe you put his car back together," Soda was sitting beside me on the couch, as my brother, Johnny, Dally, Pony, Steve, and TwoBit, played football in the street.

"My dad is a mechanic in the army, he puts tanks together," I answered trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. "I read one of his books, that showed how to put vehicles back together, kind of worked out Buck, had a jeep. Dad thought it was something we could do bonding, so when he was working at a shop with his friend, he taught me to build cars."

"You're not like other girls," He was now looking at the television, the others were still heard from outside.

"Yeah, I think I hear a stranger calling me," I stood to leave, a little annoyed at his words, since the last time someone said that. It was just because I was like a kid sister to them, when I actually liked that said person.

He grabbed my wrist, as he stood behind me, "I think it's great you're into cars, and-"

"Yeah cars, just like one of the guys," I cut him off, pulling my arm from his grasp, "I am going to go home, and write in my diary," I covered my mouth, in a mocking matter, "I mean my journal, because that's what guys write in, right?"

He reached again, and this time used both hands, "Not like one of the guys," he cupped the side of my face, as he looked down at me, "You're every-"

"We need to go home now," My brother, and cousin, were standing in the doorway, "We're going to the nightly double, need to change into something warm."

I looked down at what I was wearing, a denim skirt, with black leggings, and one of dad's old military training shirts, with boots, "If I get any warmer, I'd be on fire," I stepped away from my brother, and walked over to my jacket, which also was my dads at one time. It had badges, and our last name on it. It use to belong to my grandfather, who was part of the Airborne unit.

"I know, I am," Soda mumbled behind me, helping slip on the jacket, "Want to walk to the movies, we could grab something to eat at the Dingo?"

"I have a jeep, Buck, actually sold it to me when I fixed it." Just because I offered to buy it, instead of him just giving it to me, "I'm starving."

"I'll go with you guys," My brother started walking with us, until my cousin stopped him, "I want to introduce you to Bonnie's cousin, we could double if you take her cousin."

My cousin said his goodbyes, and promised of meeting up at the Nightly Double, before getting into his car with my brother.

I smiled as I let Soda drive my car, as I scooted closer, "You know I ate a big lunch, during our lunch break today. Mr. Randle sure does get a lot of pizza, doesn't he?"

He turned the opposite direction as the Dingo, and drove to the abandoned lot, which I had been to once for some party. He parked the car, and then turned to look at me, "Never met a girl like you before, except probably in my dreams."

"You say that to all the girls," I rested my head on my hand, as I faced him, "I never met a guy, who was so good looking, and nice at the same time," I was playing with the collar, of his denim jacket, "It's rare."

"I want to know you," He scooted in closer to me, and I could feel his breath against my neck, "Everything."

I closed my eyes, when his lips pressed against my neck, "Soda?"

"I want to take things slow," His lips started up my jawline, as his fingers gently held the back of my neck, "But it's really hard for me to be patient, when I have you right here."

"What about the other girls, who swarm around you at work," I held his face in my hands, as I stared into those dancing eyes of his, "They would hate me."

"They're not you, they don't even stand close," He leaned in, and caught my lips, with his.

"Soda, we need to stop," I turned to face the window, not meeting his eyes, I brushed back the tears from my eyes.

He looked concerned, as he wrapped his arms around me, "What's wrong, Eva?"

"I can't tell you, my brother, and dad don't even know how broken I really am." I got out of the car, and sat on a old pulled out car bench near a pit where they make fires to keep warm at the parties.

Soda knelt in front of me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Why do you think you're broken? I won't tell anyone else, I promise."

"I was raped on the same day, as my mothers funeral. Some lieutenant, who my dad knew from the military raped me, and –" I tried to hold back the tears, so I could tell him my secret, knowing I could trust him, "-he was suppose to be my dads friend. He offered to go get some ice, since a lot of people were at the house after the service, and my dad offered my assistance since I knew where to go. He raped me in the front of his car, and then got the ice, and acted like nothing happened. He then went on to talk about how many ways, he knew to kill another person, without getting caught. So I was to scared to tell anyone," I couldn't stop, as my body shook with tears, "I told my science teacher, and he allowed me to eat in his classroom, he let me make the decisions of his actions. Then Colonel

got my teacher fired, while Colonel, is still working with the Lieutenant." The other guys already knew I was talking about my dad, when I said colonel.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Soda sat beside me, and wrapped his arms around me, "The police could have done something."

"I just wanted to forget everything, and planned to not trust any other guy, until my teacher. Then when I went to his house to apologize for him being fired, his pregnant wife opened the door. I told myself I wouldn't trust another guys again, and then I meet you," I stared straight into Soda's eyes, and smiled when he smiled, as he cupped my cheek, "You make me forget for a little bit, and believe everything you say."

"I never lie to anyone, I am not about to start with you," He stood to his feet, and pulled me up by my hands, "Let's go, or the others will think we eloped, or something."

I smiled as he kept a hold of my hands, even when he started driving, "You really are great."

"As long as you think so," He parked in front of a drug store, and looked at me, "We'll walk the rest of the way, yeah?" He leaned against the front of the car, as he waited for me to join him, then pulled me against him when I finally did, "I want to take things slow, and I know you only been in town a short time, but I want you to be my girl."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head down to kiss him, "I want that too."

"So she goes for the movie star looks," Dally said, from beside us, with Johnny, Steve, and Pony, right beside him. "Getting protection?" He glanced at the drugstore, and winked at Soda.

I tensed, as I stepped out of our embrace, and stood next to Steve, "We were just parking the car, thought it would be better walking the rest of the way." We have become fast friends, since I proved him wrong, about girls not being able to work on cars. His girlfriend was real nice too, she stops by during her lunch breaks, and brings Steve drinks.

Soda playfully shoved Dally, as he stood beside me, wrapping an arm around my waist, "Let's go to the movies."

"That was a sweet Mustang, I loved the paint job," Steve started, as we started walking, "What do you think?"

"Think they had too many flames painted," I smiled as Steve made a face, like I was crazy.

Soda laughed, already use to the two of us, not agreeing about the cars, "You think Gene, will like Bonnie's cousin?"

"If it's not the talkative one," I answered, already met Bonnie's two cousins, my first week in town.

"Yeah, that Ginger, sure can talk. Reminds me of a female TwoBit," Pony added, causing the others to laugh.

"Shelia, and I are back together," Dally announced, as he lit a smoke.

I dragged Soda into the snack bar, while the others went to get seats, or catch up with some friends before the movie, "Looks like dinner is cola, popcorn, and licorice."

Soda wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me in front of the other costumers, "You have any idea how hot you are?"

I looked down at what I was wearing, and rolled my eyes, "Yeah, just call me G.I. Jane," I mockingly saluted, before taking my items.

He grabbed the popcorn from my hands, and tossed the box of chocolate raisins, on top of the popcorn, and grabbing a soda, "Don't mind sharing do you?"

"I don't even share with my own twin, but I like you better," I teased, handing the cashier my money, before Soda had the chance. I noticed his confused look, and then smiled, "You could use the money on flowers, or something for me later, my hands were free."

"Fine then," He smiled at me, as he lead the way to the benches, where the others were seated, "Didn't think you were into girly stuff, it's nice to know for the future."

"I guess I got it from my mom, she loved gardening, and painting," I sat beside my brother, who was sitting next to Angela, Tim's younger sister.

"Where is Bonnie's cousin?" I whispered, while Angela chatted with Bonnie, while my cousin talked to Johnny, and Pony.

"Two Bit, was just trying to keep me from beating up Soda, but I explained that I was lucky that it wasn't Dally, or Steve," My brother grinned, as I rolled my eyes, "I agree, but if he hurts you, you-"

I quickly kissed his cheek, before turning back to Soda, "I hope it's not a beach movie."

It was a beach movie...

 **A Month Later**

 _Dear Eva,_

 _How are you doing? Is Tulsa agreeing with you, you're father told me you moved in with your aunt, and uncle. I hope they know what a special girl you truly are, like I was honored to learn on one of the worse days of your families life. I saw this glass figurine of a ballerina, and I asked your dad for the address to write you, so I may send it to my favorite girl. I can't get the time we made love, out of my head, you were so soft. I see your picture, whenever I see your father at his office, and he said you are taking shop at your school._

 _I am coming home next month, and actually have some family in Tulsa, you're dad offered for me to stay with your aunt. We could be together again, and continue our relationship. After I found out you're teacher took advantaged of you, I wanted to wring his neck. No one causes harm to 'My Girl'. I will see you in a couple months, need to visit my own parents for a little while first, so just be patient._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Lieutenant Author Wiat_

 _P.S. I understand you are young, and are probably dating, which I don't mind since you should do so. I just hope you call you're relationship off, by the time I return home, and eventually to you._

My hands were shaking as I held the letter in my hands, sitting on my bed with the figurine beside me. I didn't even noticed, when my aunt came into my room, and jumped when she reached for the figurine.

"Eva, are you alright?" My aunt was looking down at my gift, then at my letter in my hand, "Your dad wrote you?" She set the ballerina on my dresser, and smiled, "That's beautiful, your dad-"

I had come to trust my aunt, from her times of visiting, and living here with them. I handed her the letter, as I buried my head in my pillow, "It's not from my dad."

"You're dating a friend of your dads? He seems awfully worried about, and what that teacher did to you," My aunt was patting my back, "Are you afraid about ending things with him? Or Soda?"

"He's not my boyfriend, he raped me the same day, as my own mothers funeral," I screamed, as she reread the letter, "How can he think it was a relationship, haven't even heard from him, and thought I was safe. He-"

"Does anyone else know?" My aunt was now laying beside me, as she pulled me into her arms.

"Only Soda," I calmed down a little, as she stroked my hair, "I was afraid my brother, or dad would get hurt. I also told my science teacher. My teacher didn't rape me, it was a mutual agreement. I didn't know he was married at the time though."

"We'll take care of this, I am going to tell your dad, next time he calls. Try to be home alright, you know he calls every, Sunday." My aunt kissed the top of my head, before getting back to her feet, "Your uncle is taking me out for valentines, want to help me get ready?"

I nodded, as I walked over to my closet, and pulled out a wrapped gift, "I was going to give you this on your birthday this weekend, but you could wear it tonight." I handed her the box, and smiled when she squealed. "I know blue is your favorite color."

She quickly threw the dress on, and took the matching flat sandals from the box to, before looking back at me, "It's great having another girl in the house."

"Eva! Soda's here," My uncle announced, causing my aunt to laugh.

"I'm back here Soda," I walked back to my bed, and laid down after my aunt left my room.

"Wow, I can't wait to show you off tonight," My boyfriend teased, as he closed my door, and sat beside me on my bed.

"I don't want to go anywhere," I was wearing a large ARMY shirt, and a pair of sweat pants, since I had been in my room since this morning, when I got the letter.

Soda placed his hand on my forehead, and was now concerned, "You're not warm, are you mad at me?"

"I got a letter from the Lieutenant," I handed him the letter, keeping my eyes closed, since I didn't want to see his face. Didn't want him to think I betrayed him, even though he knew the truth, but knowing that sometimes words weren't proof enough.

"If he comes here, we'll kick his ass, that son of a bitch!" He slammed his palms on top of my dresser, causing the figure to fall over, "Is this it?"

I looked at him, and nodded, "I didn't want it."

He tossed it out of the window, and then crawled onto my bed, pulling me into his arms, "I'm not giving you up."

"I thought you would be mad," I whispered, afraid of looking him in the eyes, "My aunt is going to tell my dad, this coming up Sunday. She wants me to be home, when he calls."

"Let's forget about that today, it's Valentine's Day," He leaned in, and captured my lips with his, resting his hand on my hip, "Just you, and me, we won't worry about anyone else."

I smiled as I ran my fingers through his hair, as he slid down my pants, "Just you, and me." We had ended up sleeping together, a week after he asked me to be his girl, and he was mine, as he told the girls at the DX, which didn't stop them from returning, "You surprise me every day."

 **A hour later...**

"Eva?" Soda had his arms wrapped around me, as I rested my head on his chest.

"Yeah?" I placed a gentle kiss to his chest, as his fingers rubbed my back gently, "What did you need?"

"Happy Valentine's Day," He pressed a kiss to my forehead, before sitting on the edge of my bed, and reaching for his clothes.

I reached for my t-shirt, and sweat pants, before walking to my closet, "I had a whole outfit picked out for today, even have chocolate cupcakes, with our initials on top." I slipped on my blue sweater, and black skirt, with my black heels. I blushed when I noticed my boyfriend laying back on the bed grinning, resting his head on his arms, as he stared straight into my eyes, "What are you grinning about."

"You made me cupcakes, my favorite," He answered, reaching his hands out towards me, "You really do look like a movie star."

I rolled my eyes, as I stood in front of my mirror, and started putting my hair up in a french twist, "That's what all the girls say about you, you know?"

He came up behind me, and held onto my hips, "Then I guess we're perfect for each other." He kissed my cheek, before taking my hand, and leading me out of my room, "We need to get out of here, before I decide to throw you back on the bed, and ruin the surprise I had planned already.

I smiled as I entered the kitchen, let me get your cupcakes," I had put them in a tin, and decorated the it with a picture of his favorite car, "I thought you could use the tin, to hold stuff."

He took the tin, and grinned at the picture, as he wrapped his free arm around my waist, "I love it, you're gifts are at my house. First let's go on the picnic your aunt helped plan, the foods already in the back of the jeep." He walked me to the passenger side of my car, before climbing into the drivers side, and drove off. "We're going to the pond, I know a place where we could have privacy, use to go when I was younger."

"Sounds romantic," I smiled, as I rested my head on his shoulder, as he started to drive to our destination.

I had a great, Valentine's Day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Months Later**

"Wish you weren't sleeping over at Angela's," Soda had dropped me off at the Shepard's, and like the last few times, didn't like the idea. "Are her brothers going to be home?"

"Yes, and her mom," I leaned in and kissed his cheek, as I reached for my over night bag, "Aren't you glad I made such a good girlfriend?"

"Angela's the nicest, but her brothers are-" He was stopped mid-sentence, when I kissed him.

"Hey Eva," Curly, who was one of Angela's brothers, greeted as he made his way to the jeep, "Angela, is in her room, are you sleeping over?"

"Hey Curly," Soda got out of the jeep, and wrapped an arm around my waist, as he looked at the younger Shepard boy, "How are you doing?"

"Great, going out tonight with Ginger." Curly took the duffel bag from my hand, and tossed it over his shoulder. He smirked as he looked at my boyfriend, "Don't worry, Tim won't let anything happen to the girls tonight, mom is working a night shift."

"That make's me feel a lot better," Soda mumbled, as Curly laughed his way into the house, he wrapped his arms around me, "Are you going anywhere tonight?"

"Angela, and I, usually just stay at her house, you know girl time," I cupped his face in my hands, and kissed him, which he deepened.

"Hey, no boyfriends," Angela shouted, from the front porch, she had her oldest brothers smirk. "You could pick her up in the morning, lover boy."

"All the girls you had to become best friends with, you become best friends with Angela," He was only teasing, he liked Angela better then her brothers, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, alright?"

I hurried to my friend, as Soda jumped back into the jeep, and drove off. I turned to the youngest Shepard, and wrapped my arms around her, "What's the plan tonight?"

"Mom got some new magazines, we could take the quizzes," She linked her arm through mine, as we entered her living room, where her oldest brother was relaxed in the arm chair.

Tim was very likeable, only reason a lot of people feared him, was because his gang was uncontrollable. He looked out for his family, and no matter how much my boyfriend worried, he always treated me like he did his sister. Of course only Dally, who was closer to Tim, then the rest, and I believed that. He smiled when we entered, "You two staying home, right?"

"Might go to the corner market, and get some ice cream later," Angela answered, she respected her brother, but wasn't afraid like his gang.

"No, you two are staying here, Mike's gang is causing trouble, don't want anything happening to you," Tim stood to his feet, and walked to the door, "If you want the ice cream, we'll go now."

I walked over to the duffel bag, where Curly, always dropped it when I slept over, and grabbed my coin purse, "My treat."

"Put that away now, Eva," Tim looked at me, waiting for me to challenge him, "You know you're moneys no good, when you're over here."

I rolled my eyes, as I linked my arms through Angela's, and we walked over to the car, "My aunt says you could sleep over next weekend," I told her, once we got into the back seat, "and she promised to keep the boys away, for our girl time."

"Wish I could do the same," She glared at her brother, who just laughed.

"I am going out tonight, don't worry about me Ang," Tim assured, as he pulled to the curb. "Go get your ice cream, I'll wait out here." He handed his sister some money, as he got out, and leaned against the car.

After we got our ice cream, we found Tim, and an all to familiar man, glaring at one another. Neither man knew we were there, until Angela, cleared her throat.

It was the Lieutenant, and I felt like I wanted to run away, and probably would have if Tim, didn't have me by the waist. I noticed him wearing street clothes instead of the uniform I couldn't get out of my head, "I have restraining orders against you, what are you doing here?"

"Yes, your father made sure I knew about it, but I don't give a damn," He looked at Tim's arm, which was still wrapped around my waist, as he glared at the Lieutenant, "So this is your boyfriend," he eyed him top to bottom, and laughed, "Some hood, thought you had better taste, than-"

"Eva, Angela, get in the car," Tim didn't take his eyes off the other man, as he opened the door for us, than shut it when the two of us climbed in the back seat.

"Look, there's the rest of Tim's boys," Angela pointed, to where a group of six, or seven men came to join Tim, "He's surrounded."

Lieutenant, actually looked worried as the others surrounded him, and was about to run off, when two of the guys grabbed him, and carried him to where there was a car parked, shoving him into the vehicle, as five of them got in with him. Then drove away.

Tim talked to the two guys, who stayed behind, and talked secretly with them, so other passer buyers couldn't hear, before getting into the car, "Did you get your ice cream?"

I was shaking, from the encounter, as my friend kept her arm wrapped around me, "How did you know about him?" I looked towards where Tim, was driving in the front seat.

"Angela, told me about the guy, and so I had some of my boys keep an eye on him. He has been hanging out at the bar, where Roy, works. Kept bragging about getting a piece of, sweet sixteen ass, and then was heard saying your name," Tim answered, glancing through his review mirror, where his two friends followed on there bikes, and at my friend who looked guilty, "Angela, only told me, because she was worried."

I patted my friends leg, and smiled a little, "So what's going to happen to him?"

"Don't worry about that," Tim pulled up to his house, and got out of the car, "I'm not going anywhere after all. Roadie, he's going to call when everything is taken care of," he helped Angela, and me out of the car, before going into the house.

I was sitting in the Shepard's kitchen, as I thought of the days events, as I drank some water.

"You're up," Tim walked into the kitchen, in a pair of sweatpants, no shirt, and his hair going all directions. "What are you drinking?" He was squinting his eyes, looking at my glass.

"Water," I answered, watching as he grabbed a bottle, from under the sink, "What's that?"

"Vodka," He grabbed a cup from the shelf, and came to sit with me, "So you couldn't sleep?"

"Every time I close my eyes, I could see his face," I answered, knowing he'd know who I meant, "What did your boys do to him?"

"Don't worry about him, just know you're safe now," He passed me the bottle, as he ruffled my hair, "This will help you sleep." He downed his cup, and passed it to me, after refilling the glass"You're my sister's best friend, so if there is ever someone bothering you, let me know." He got to his feet, and took the bottle with him, "Good night, Eva."

I drank the small amount in my cup, before returning back to Angela's room, like Tim said, I fell to sleep quickly after.

Soda, and I, were parked in the 'Lot', as I straddled his lap in the back seat, "Hey baby, as much as it pains to say this, slow down." He stopped me from unfastening his belt, as he helped me back onto the seat, beside him, "You been acting weird, since I picked you up from Tim's, what happened?"

I looked outside the passenger window, as the previous days events, all caught up with me, "You actually don't want to have sex."

"Not until you tell me what happened," He took my hand, and brought it to his lips, "Please talk to me, Eva."

"He found me," I fought against the tears, as I concentrated on something in the distance, "Tim's boys took care of him though, I guess I am still a little shook up."

Soda's face got red, as he jumped out of the car, and started pacing in front of my car. He did that for at least twenty minutes, before returning to my side of the car, and leaning against the door, "Why didn't you call me, when you guys ran into him?"

"Because Tim's boys took care of him, and I didn't want to worry you," I was avoiding, looking into his eyes.

"How did he find you?"

"He probably saw me hanging out with all the guys, and Angela. Only saw Tim, and Angela with me, thinking it was a fair fight, not expecting the rest of his guys." I climbed into the drivers side of the car, "I wanted to just forget about yesterday, I know I come with a lot of baggage, but you should know that most of it was packed with the help of other people." I turned the key in the ignition, and waited to see if my boyfriend was going to get in the car, "Are you getting in?"

"I thought you trusted me, but I think I was mistaking," He took a step from my car, and looked at me before turning around, "I need to clear my head."

I watched as he left the lot, before resting my head on the steering wheel, and began to cry. I turned my car off, and laid back against the front seats, as I waited for myself to calm before driving home. Closing my eyes in the process.

A knock on the passenger door woke me, from a nap I didn't even know I was taking, followed by the sound of my brother shouting at me. He opened the door, after I unlocked it for him, as I sat back up.

"Hey, what happened, Eva?" My brother turned to face me, as I stared straight ahead, "I saw Soda walking home, did he do something to you?"

"Mr. Edwards didn't rape me, I slept with him by my own choice, it was the Lieutenant that raped me," I explained, not meeting his eyes, again not wanting to see someone else disappointed at me. "The lieutenant raped me on the day of our mothers funeral, when dad sent me to show him where to get ice, remember?"

"Why didn't you tell me about that, or tell dad than?" My brother asked, reaching to take a hold of my hand.

"Because the lieutenant threatened to hurt you, or dad, if I told anyone about what he did, and I was to scared to question his words. Than I just wanted to forget about the whole incident, so I just kept it to myself." I explained, still not looking at him.

"You could tell me anything, remember we're a team Eva," My brother wrapped an arm around my shoulders, as I wrapped my arms around him, and cried again, "I know that we're a team, mom use to call us 'The Double Team Duo,'" I wiped my eyes, and turned to start the car, "So how did you know I was here?"

"I was on my way home from football try outs," Gene was now avoiding looking at me, as he explained where he had been, "The coach is talking about varsity, and you know what that means, since my coach from our last school called this schools coach. So the coach had been trying to get me to join, because apparently he had heard about our schools winning streak, when I was on the team at the last school. So are you ready to start a knew High School?"

"I am as ready, as I will ever be," I answered with a smile, "Now let's go home, and tell aunt about you joining the team."

"Will you make me brownies?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

I knew he was trying to cheer me up, which he was good at when I needed cheering, "I suppose."

"Great," He was bouncing in the seat, since he really loved my brownies.

I was parked in front of the Curtis's, waiting for my brother to get Pony, while Johnny, sat in the back seat. I hadn't been inside the house, since a week ago when Soda decided he needed to clear his head, because I didn't want to make things uncomfortable for him.

"Are you, and Soda, still fighting Eva?" Johnny asked quietly, as he leaned towards the front.

"He just needs time I guess," I smiled at the boy, who I started to think of as another brother, since I been out here. I patted his hand, knowing he didn't like when his friends fought, "It'll be alright Johnny."

"Johnny, we're walking to school instead, " Pony shouted from the porch, and that's when I noticed Soda making his way to my car, and my brother grab his books. I glared at my brother, who tried to give me an encouraging smile, before walking back to Pony, along with Johnny.

"You're not getting a ride home, Pony, or Gene!" I shouted, and smiled when Johnny laughed.

"I need to talk to you, Eva, can you drop me off at work on the way to school?" Soda was already sitting in the passenger seat, in his work clothes.

I just nodded my head, and began to drive when he shut the door, "Why didn't you catch a ride with Steve?"

"I wanted to talk to you," He answered, as he turned in his seat to look at me, "I am sorry for saying you didn't trust me, even than I knew it wasn't true, but I guess I was just upset I wasn't there to defend you."

"So you were jealous of Tim, because he was the one who took care of Lieutenant, instead of you?" I still didn't face him, as I pulled into the DX.

"Well yeah," He reached for my arm, to get my attention, "Your my girl, or at least I hope you still are," he held his hand towards me, wanting me to taking his hand, "I miss you."

"It's only been a week, Soda," I finally turned to look at him, and saw tears forcing there way out, and just sighed as I took his hand, "I will talk to you later, alright?"

"I'll talk to you later," He leaned towards me, and kissed.

I pulled from the kiss, and squeezed his hand, "I have to get to school."

"Curtis, get your ass in here!" Mr. Randell called from the doorway, smiling as he waved at me, "You're going to be late, Eva!"

Soda laughed as he got out of the car, after giving me one more kiss, "Come by after school lets out."

"I have cheer practice," I reminded, since he was there the day I tried out, sitting in the bleachers with Steve. "I will see you later." I drove away, so I wouldn't be late for school. My brother, and Pony, had to be at school early for track, and football, and Johnny just went to hang out.

Soda smiled as I walked towards him, after the football game was over, "I love how you look in your cheer clothes," he pulled me by my waist, and held me close, "But I like you in everything you wear."

"Hi, Soda," One of the girls from my team, greeted as she leaned beside him, ignoring that I was in his arms. Her name was Sarah Crude, she had black hair, green eyes, tan skin, and stood at five-eight. She was the only one who gave me a hard time in the squad, "I noticed you looking in the cheerleader session, mostly towards me."

"I was actually looking at my girl, you were just in front of her," Soda corrected, turning away from the girl, as he talked about the game.

I smiled at the shocked expression on Sarah's face, before turning my attention back to my boyfriends, "I am glad you made it to the game."

I was sitting in my English class, when the lady from the office came into the classroom, and whispered something to the teacher. They both looked in my direction, and that's when I spotted my brother in the doorway, along with my cousin. Both of them were looking worriedly at me, as my teacher made his way towards me, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

He was a nice older man, who made the class fun, and lent me books to read for fun. "Miss Johnson, please gather your things, and follow Mrs. Kindle to the office. You don't want to keep you brother, and Cousin waiting, Honey."

I only remember my brother coming into the room, and help me out of my seat, when I didn't move. I rest my head on his shoulder, as he carried me in his arms, as my cousin carried my things.

 **Gene's Prospective**

"Poor dear," Mrs. Kindle looked at us, with a look of sympathy. She patted my sisters shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"How does she know?" My cousin asked, looking at Eva. She had her head on my shoulder, as she played with my collar.

"Because they did the same thing, when our mother passed away, while we were at school," I answered.

"Did the Colonal die, Gene?" She asked quietly, as I set her in front of my cousins car, and sat beside her, "I don't know Eva, Keith just told me that something happened to dad, but our aunt was waiting for us to get home to tell us."


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin-bottom: 0in;"strongA/N: Sorry about the short chapter mistake, there was more on the chapter, just some reason it didn't load it when I sent it. I posted the proper chapter, incase you want to track back a page, and read the whole chapter. Sorry for the short chapter, please know I would never post a chapter with only ten sentences./strong/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: There aunt's name is Allison, there uncle's name is now Mike, and there dad's real name is Shane. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsider's.**

 **Back Home**

When we entered the house, I was expecting to find my aunt crying, with my uncles arms around her. I was not expecting to see my dad sitting in my uncles chair, laughing as he talked to my aunt, and uncle. Before anything was said to us, my brother, and I had both hurried to our dad, and wrapped our arms around him.

My dad kissed the top of my head, as he moved me onto his lap, as my brother knelt beside him. He looked at us, with tears in his own eyes, "I missed my duo, are you surprised?"

I smacked him against his chest, as my brother did the same, "We thought you were dead."

"You know I am too stubborn to die." Our dad joked, as he tugged at a lose strand of my hair, and messed my brothers hair up, "It's good to see you duo again," he looked over towards our cousin, who was now sitting beside his mom, and smiling at us, "You sure have grown, Kieth."

My cousin smiled as his mom rubbed his back, "Sure am glad you're here Colonel."

He shook his head, and wrapped an arm around my brother, and I, "Not Colonel any more, retired from the service, going to work with uncle Mike at the factory, went and talked to my new boss after your uncle picked me up from the bus stop. What do you Duo, think about that?"

I wrapped my arms around my dad's neck, and started to cry into his shoulder, "So we get you all to ourselves, no more sharing you with the Army?"

"Nope, I am here for you two, from this point on." My dad had tears in his eyes, as he turned my head to look at him, and then kisses my cheek, "I am so sorry I -"

I shook my head at him, and forced a smiled when my brother rubbed my back, as we both stood up, "I don't want to think of the past, and just want to enjoy you being home."

"So are you going to share a room with Kieth, and I?" My brother asked, as he went to sit beside his cousin.

"Your aunt is letting us move into your mom's childhood home, it's just around the corner from here," Dad answered as he stood to his own feet, and looked back at me, "You sure look a lot like your mother."

"She really does, doesn't she?" My aunt agreed, and she stood to her feet. She looked at me with a smile, "Why do you think I kept wanting your input, on rather the rooms looked nice to you?"

"I honestly thought you were making it up, for some other family to rent too, and just wanted another girl's input," I answered honestly, remembering all the times we went shopping to buy things for the other house. I had fallen in love with my mom's room, and was glad that my aunt didn't want to change anything, after I told her about liking the room as it was. I smiled at my twin, who was now whispering with our cousin, "We each get our own room, Gene."

My brother grinned as he got to his own feet, "So when do we move in?"

I turned to look at my aunt, as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "You're really a great aunt, Aunt Allison."

My aunt wrapped her arms around me, and kissed my forehead, "And you're a great niece," she looked over towards my twin, "and a great nephew."

Life was good...

 **Later on that Day**

"Where you leaving to, Eva?" My dad asked from the front porch, as I made my way to my jeep.

"I am going to pick Sodapop up from work," I answered, already knowing he would know, since I told my dad all about my boyfriend.

"Can't wait to meet him," My dad smiled, before going back into the house, probably to help our aunt with dinner.

I jumped into my jeep, and made my way to the DX, rolling my eyes at all the girls flirting wit

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter.** h my boyfriend, "Hey Sodapop, are you ready?"

He didn't even give the girls a second look, before running into the shop, then coming back out to my car. He jumped into the driver's seat, after I automatically scooted over wanting him to drive, "Hey there doll, I am glad you came." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, as I rested my head on his shoulder, "This week without you was the hardest thing I ever went through, just kept on hoping you'd come into the house, but knew the way I left things made you feel alone. I should had been there for you, especially after what you said went down that day, but I had to act like a jealous ass."

"Let's just move forward," I whispered, not wanting to think about the past, even though everyone seemed to want to bring it up again.


End file.
